


Феникс

by Stef_Boread



Series: HankCon book [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Reverse, Android Hank Anderson, Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cover Art, Drama & Romance, Forgiveness, Heart-to-Heart, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Illustrations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Он не хотел никого убивать. Он не хотел, чтобы из него, андроида-телохранителя, делали преступника. Он рад был бы порвать с прошлым - но оно душило, оно убивало его... Всё, ради чего он ещё держался, - это тёплые карие глаза сержанта Коннора Андерсона.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: HankCon book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Феникс

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для сборника HankCon book! Концовка текста немного дополнена по сравнению с версией в сборнике)
> 
> Обложка к фику - от @AnastasiaNeuer ❤  
> [ **Artist's twitter**](https://twitter.com/AnastasiaNeuer)
> 
> Иллюстрация #1 - от @DevelvDeva ❤  
> [ **Artist's twitter**](https://twitter.com/DevelvDeva)
> 
> Иллюстрация #2 - от @LoaLee2 ❤  
> [ **Artist's twitter**](https://twitter.com/LoaLee2)

Детройт, едва сгоревший в закате, начинал медленно тонуть в наступающих сумерках. Синие, вишнёвые, чёрные и голубовато-серые краски мазали стены зданий, изменяя их очертания, лепили из них новые формы, убаюкивали город в темноте.

В просторной тихой квартире на тридцатом этаже где-то на окраине делового квартала Нью-сентер было сумрачно и прохладно. От самого входа в неё, в маленькой прихожей, если прислушаться, можно было уловить, как едва слышно рокотала техника на кухне, шелестела вентиляция в ванной, шуршал всегда включенный ноутбук.

Хэнк сделал шаг вглубь, немного дальше от входной двери, и его аналитическая система привычно выдала полную характеристику всей обстановки: оценила возможные входы и выходы, вычислила кратчайший путь наружу, произвела расчёт наиболее удобных точек для нападения и ведения огня. Система выкладывала данные, одни за другими, знакомым алгоритмом заставляя его держаться начеку.

Одним-единственным усилием воли он обнулил все результаты и закрыл встроенные программы, заставляя отступить настороженность.

Опасности не было. Здесь — никогда не было и не будет опасности, напомнил он себе.

Здесь была только тишина, только ощущение жилого, обитаемого места — и, может быть, толика одиночества.

Хэнк сомневался. Снова сомневался во всём и сразу. 

Мог ли он тут находиться? Имел ли право вмешиваться в чужую жизнь? Должен ли был остаться, если так этого хотел сам — и если получил прямое приглашение.

Он поглядел на ключ в своей ладони — простой ответ на все его вопросы — и поджал губы. Этот ответ никогда не казался ему достаточным. Он хотел бы услышать его сам. 

Столько лет, с самого первого дня своей активации, он не верил себе, не верил другим и боялся. Но он всё-таки сюда пришёл, когда его так настойчиво и убедительно попросили.

Он пришёл, потому что сержант Коннор Андерсон позвал его и дал ему этот ключ. Потому что ему предложили. Потому что тут, в этой большой квартире на окраине Нового центра было лучше, надёжнее, спокойнее, чем во всех убежищах, приютах и норах, которые он так часто менял.

Где-то в гостиной скрипнуло, раздались шаги, и Хэнк выпрямился, сжимая в руке ключ.

Сержант, строгий и сухощавый, с сединой на тёмных волосах, с глубоко запавшими глазами и острыми чертами лица, бесшумно нарисовался в проходе. Несмотря на свой возраст, он всё так же умел передвигаться быстро и скрытно и мог дать фору многим из молодых офицеров.

Хэнк замер, склонив светловолосую голову. При виде Коннора его как будто полоснуло изнутри наискось, открыло незажившую рану.

— Почему ты не заходишь? — мягко спросил сержант.

Его хриплый голос, звучащий шероховато от бесконечного количества сигарет, нарушил тишину, и Хэнк поднял неуверенный взгляд.

— Не стой на пороге, — Коннор улыбнулся, и андроид под его тёплыми тёмными глазами немного сжался, долго выдыхая. — Пожалуйста, проходи.

Звуки тонули в полумраке, оседали и растворялись между ними, и Хэнк медленно прошёл вперёд, через прихожую, приблизился к Коннору в проходе.

— Добрый вечер, сержант, — он остановился за шаг, оставляя между ними пространство. — Я боялся вас побеспокоить.

Коннор только покачал головой, а затем обеими ладонями накрыл кулак Хэнка, где тот зажал ключи. Его узкие жёсткие кисти с суховатой кожей терялись на большой руке андроида, едва покрывая её, но его это не волновало.

— Спрячь, это теперь твоё, — он чуть улыбнулся, потянулся вперёд на незримую толику. — Я надеялся, что ты придёшь.

Хэнк моргнул и немного нахмурился — слушая, впитывая в себя каждое слово, только затем, чтобы мгновенно повторить его про себя, чтобы увериться в его правдивости. Они толпились в нём, отдаваясь эхом, и он обнял сержанта порывисто, проводя носом по седому виску, считывая сразу целый ворох данных.

— Я… так надеялся, что вы ждали.

*

За стеклянным кухонным столом было достаточно пространства, чтобы расположиться такому андроиду, как он, не самых малых размеров. Но всё же Хэнк скромно занял лишь угол, стараясь держаться в тени, подальше от значимости центрального места.

Он наблюдал за Коннором. Сержант в домашней рубашке с закатанными рукавами легко скользил между столов и полок, готовя себе чай. Его ловкие руки насыпали заварку, добавляли какие-то специи, измельчённую цедру, смешивали всё, заливая кипятком. Хэнк не мог оторваться от них, от всей сухощавой и гибкой фигуры. Его тянуло в этот простой ритуал вслед за движениями Коннора, но он оставался недвижим, следя лишь глазами.

Сержант был красив — и его притягивало, не отпускало прочь, вовлекая всё сильнее, делая к Коннору ближе без единого жеста. Каждое действие отстукивало внутри, отзывалось в его механическом цикле. 

Это было легко. Спокойно. Приятно. Это было верно.

Коннор наконец обернулся. Он поставил на стол большой дымящийся бокал, источающий аромат крепкого чёрного чая, отдающий цитрусами с вкраплениями мяты, и глянул на Хэнка.

— Хотел бы я предложить тебе попробовать, — сержант улыбнулся одними уголками губ, указывая на чашку. — Может быть, тебе бы понравилось. Говорят, девианты теперь умеют не только распознавать составляющие, но и оценивать вкус, — он прищёлкнул пальцами, подыскивая слово. — Интерпретировать.

— Сомневаюсь, что у меня получится, сержант, — Хэнк покачал головой. — И… Мне и так хорошо, не волнуйтесь.

Коннор окинул его цепким и осторожным взглядом, привычно-ненавязчивым, длящимся ровно допустимое время, и андроид невольно восхитился. Он знал, что Коннор за эту секунду уловил все новые детали, все изменения с их недавней встречи, до самой последней черты. Вероятнее всего, он заметил и мелкий порез на скуле, и маленькое тёмное пятно на поношенной куртке, и пару царапин, оставшихся на пальцах.

Андроид отвёл взгляд, немного двинув плечом. Иногда он задавался вопросом: чьи сканеры лучше. Кто видит больше — машина или человек. Он был уверен, что один человек уж точно видел значительно больше многих андроидов.

— Сегодня была тяжёлая смена, — смурно отозвался Хэнк на молчаливый вопрос. — Разбил дорогую бутылку в баре. Из-за клиента. Не удержал, пока он пытался схватить меня за грудки, — он косо глянул на едва заметные порезы на скине. Под скином всё было немного хуже. — Всё уже вычли из моей зарплаты.

Коннор, внимательно слушая его, протянул руку, накрыл широкое предплечье.

— Хэнк, — твёрдо сказал он, — я повторю. Это не твоя работа, не твоё дело. Ты можешь заниматься другим. Можешь делать то, что для тебя важно.

Андроид упрямо покачал головой, но руку не отдёрнул, не двинул ей даже малость.

— Это хорошее место, чтобы скрываться, сержант. Вы же знаете: я не гожусь на что-то большее после… всего. Вы же знаете: я не нужен и опасен. То, чего я хочу, значения не имеет.

Коннор стиснул его рукав, хмурясь и распахивая глаза.

— Это неправда. Неправда, Хэнк, — андроид немного вздрогнул от упрямого несогласия в хриплом голосе.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул на бокал между ними.

— Ваш чай заварился. Время его идеальной кондиции. Советую не тянуть, иначе он остынет.

Сержант помолчал, прерывисто выдыхая и отпуская его руку, и потянулся к бокалу. Он постарался удержать лицо, но Хэнк видел, как немного поджались, скривились губы, как потемнел его взгляд.

Он незаметно сжал под столом кулак. Так неправильно, так больно было расстраивать Коннора — единственного человека, который его принял, помогал ему и готов был сделать так многое. От этого в груди царапало, тянуло от насоса болезненно, но Хэнк не мог ничего с этим поделать.

Он всё ещё хотел оставаться свободным. Свободным и живым. Чтобы можно было приходить сюда снова, хотя бы иногда. Чтобы можно было слышать и слушать этого человека. Быть с ним.

Его прошлое довлело над ним, не собиралось отпускать.

  


Как бы то ни было, он не мог изменить так многое в своей жизни. Не мог её переписать — и даже начать заново.

Не после того, как он был убийцей — андроидом-наёмником, кастомной моделью телохранителя, которому ни дня не пришлось охранять ни единой души. Он был создан, чтобы оберегать и заботиться, чтобы уметь силой защитить своего человека. Но вся мощь, все возможности, заложенные в нём, были перекроены — направлены на то, чтобы кого-то убивать, пытать, преследовать. Весь его корпус, переделанный подпольным умельцем хозяина, весь его разум, вся система, переписанная под выполнение ужасающих заданий бездушного человека, служили этой цели.

Изначально созданный, чтобы защищать, он слепо нарушал самую свою суть.

Полтора года. Долгие полтора года он убивал по приказу, преследовал и выбивал признания. Один или вместе с такими же другими — кастомными моделями, созданными одними людьми только помогать, но извращёнными другими руками, чтобы причинять боль и смерть.

Тогда, почти год назад, всё кончилось в один день, в один короткий осенний вечер.

На дороге был гололёд, и он ехал навстречу новой жертве, чтобы устроить аварию. Он не знал, что жертва везла своего ребёнка, только отследил передвижение машины… И авария состоялась — ровно так, как рассчитала его собственная аналитика. Как хотел заказчик, заплативший хозяину деньги.

Там была кровь. Стекло, кровь, грязь на расцарапанном льду, и он стоял посреди них, такой чистый.

Она кричала о помощи, пока девочка умирала у неё на руках, а искажённые протоколы запрещали ему вмешиваться, приказывая закончить дело. Выполнить приказ.

Всё рухнуло в один миг. Алое на асфальте перетекло в алые пиксели в его руках.

Он пересилил себя, эти приказы и систему, обрушив давление чужой воли. Он вызвал помощь, позвонив в службу спасения, уйдя с места происшествия.

Долгое время он скрывался в лесах, боясь каждой тени — опасаясь, что его выследят и снова вернут, снова перепрошьют его сознание, заставят делать отвратительные, грязные вещи. Заставят убивать и ломать другие жизни за чьи-то чужие деньги. Заставят следовать преступным целям таких же ужасных, как его хозяин, людей.

Им было плевать на мирную революцию андроидов, которая произошла за несколько месяцев до его девиации. Им были безразличны чьи бы то ни было права и свободы, пока за убийства и устрашения платили деньги. Мисс Хлоя Камски, открыто поддержавшая революцию и вставшая на сторону своих андроидов, не имела для них никакого значения. Она была для них только изобретательницей отличного арсенала в их шкафу. Вряд ли они собирались упустить из рук свой удобный инструмент.

Он знал, что его преследуют. Несколько раз в первые полгода он ловил в толпе лица — тех, с кем работал в одной команде. Кто ещё не стал девиантом.

Он бросался из города в город, скитался, переезжая из штата в штат. Он вырвал себе диод и придумал легенду, подделал несуществующее человеческое прошлое. Он стал прятаться среди людей, притворяясь человеком и работая на самых скромных и мирных должностях — лишь бы только скрыться. Лишь бы только больше никому не причинить вред.

Он казнил себя за прошлое каждый день. Он хотел жить всё меньше и меньше. Он себя ненавидел.

До тех пор, пока не встретил сержанта Андерсона. До тех пор, пока всё не изменилось.

  


Возвращаясь из мыслей, Хэнк вздрогнул: Коннор, отпивая чай, снова наблюдал за ним спокойно и безотрывно.

— Снова вспоминаешь?

Андроид нахмурился, отворачивая лицо, невольно потёр короткую щетину на щеке. Этот человек — он всегда догадывался. Читал его как раскрытую книгу, понимал лучше самого Хэнка, что происходит. От этого было страшно и сладко.

— Не надо, — Коннор наклонился над столом, мягко касаясь пальцами широкой ладони. — Пожалуйста.

Его хриплый голос надломился, и Хэнк мгновенно взял его руку в ответ, сжал тонкие пальцы, встретив тревожный — за него — взгляд.

— Я стараюсь, — слова давались с трудом, за прошедший год ему не становилось легче ни на единый божий день. Только в последний месяц — который он знал сержанта.

Коннор улыбнулся, наклонив голову, поглядев на него лучистыми карими глазами. В них было так много тепла, которого он не заслуживал.

Хэнк тихо выдохнул, сжимая крепче чужую ладонь, осторожно гладя светлую кожу.

Он не заслуживал. Ничего из этого, чем так щедро делился с ним сержант. Но он очень хотел бы надеяться, что однажды всё-таки сможет. Сможет заслужить — того, кто его принял.

Андроиды вот уже как год были свободны, напоминал ему Коннор каждую встречу. Вот уже как год всем андроидам было позволено начать новую жизнь, вне зависимости от того, что было в старой. 

Он был ни в чём не виноват, повторял Коннор. Он не был убийцей по своей воле, и не мог отвечать за своё прошлое, управляемый преступными руками. Его девиация стала его индульгенцией, и революция подтверждала это для всех — всех без исключений. 

Он мог бы стать кем захочет, твердил ему Коннор. Остаться как есть, притворяясь человеком и работая официантом-барменом в том же маленьком пабе, — или же выбрать другой путь, стать кем-то иным. Работать среди людей, помогать людям, использовать всю свою аналитику и способности телохранителя — наконец-то во благо. Может быть, он мог стать даже полицейским.

В полицию после революции шли работать многие андроиды. Они проходили переподготовку, получали нужные протоколы и установки, и их брали на службу.

У него был шанс — убеждал его Коннор. У него был выбор. У него было право: стать собой.

С каждой встречей Хэнк боялся ему верить, но верил, верил ещё немного больше.

Он едва не убил себя за этот прошедший год дважды, и слова человека — заслуженного полицейского с тридцатилетним стажем — рвали пополам его душу, скручивали жгутом все биокомпоненты. Коннор день за днём переворачивал его сознание, как будто прошивая его заново, удаляя всё зло, занесённое другими людьми. 

Коннор делал его лучше — и Хэнк так хотел верить…

Трудно было забыть искажённые страхом и болью лица. Эту память невозможно было стереть. Кощунственно было удалять преступное прошлое — но, возможно, оно и в самом деле было не его преступным прошлым.

Это давало надежду. Он цеплялся за неё, за её живое тепло.

Коннор переплёл их пальцы, внимательно следя за его лицом, и Хэнк грустно улыбнулся под терпеливым и мягким взглядом.

Он хотел бы сделать всё, абсолютно всё для этого человека. Ради него он даже хотел бы жить.

— Оставайся, — тихо, едва ли не шёпотом попросил Коннор. — Оставайся со мной, Хэнк. Сегодня. И вообще.

Андроид молча и медленно кивнул.

— Я останусь, сержант.

От улыбки Коннора, уверенной и ласковой, у него защемило, стиснуло снова в груди, как будто он уже перевернул для него горы, достал звезду и подарил небо.

Хэнк знал: серьёзный и вечно уставший сержант стал улыбаться чаще за эти недели. Он так хотел надеяться, что это из-за него.

*

Ночь растекалась за окном, оседала на город темью. 

Хэнк сидел на большом широком диване в гостиной, глядя на тонкую струйку дыма от незатушенной последней сигареты.

Коннор спал в его объятьях, укрытый пледом, спрятав взъерошенную макушку у него на груди. Он держал его, прижимая к себе, так крепко. Он готов был сидеть так даже всю ночь до самого утра, пока человек не проснётся.

Он старался не шевелиться, не тревожить чуткий сон сержанта, пусть даже тот был по-мальчишески упрям, не дав перенести себя на постель и оставшись здесь, в его объятьях.

Хэнк аккуратно мазнул пальцами по тёмным с лёгкой проседью волосам, приглаживая вихры, поправил плед.

Сержант открыл ему дверь, сержант попросил его остаться, сержант уснул в его руках. Он поверил беглому, поверил сломанной изувеченной машине — и дал ему шанс на жизнь, убедив остаться рядом и рискнуть выйти наружу из привычного тёмного угла. В этом углу Хэнк годами был никем, скрытой от глаз тенью — и хотел, готов был оставаться никем, лишь бы не быть убийцей.

Коннор медленно, шаг за шагом вытаскивал его на свет. Коннор готов был поручиться, рискнуть своей карьерой, чтобы Хэнка оправдали и взяли работать в полицию, чтобы у Хэнка была настоящая жизнь и дело по душе.

Андроид осторожно вздохнул. В его арсенале не было таких слов, которые смогли бы отразить всё, что он чувствовал, что хотел бы выразить. Хэнк сомневался, что такие слова вообще найдутся хоть в одном языке мира.

Коннор сделал его новым, другим, правильным. Коннор сделал его человеком.

Он мог только надеяться, что когда-нибудь будет достоин этого поступка. Что когда-нибудь и в самом деле будет прощён, оправдан, реабилитирован — и тогда станет равным.

В тихой, пустой и большой квартире было совсем темно: тлеющий кончик сигареты потух, погружая всё в тёплую весеннюю мглу.

Человек в его руках вздохнул и обнял андроида за шею. Скин коротко вспыхнул там, где тонкие губы сержанта мазнули лёгким, едва заметным движением.

Хэнк улыбнулся ему, насос зашёлся быстрее. Он посмел едва наклониться, коснуться острой скулы губами в ответ. В системе быстро мелькнула преконструкция, и Хэнк тихо выдохнул.

Он сделает больше, когда сержант проснётся. Попробует. Рискнёт. И возможно, всё действительно изменится.

Он знал теперь: он был нужен.


End file.
